


Shana's Choice

by VampirePaladin



Category: Legend of Dragoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shana makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shana's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawningStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/gifts).



Shana sat and stared at the roses of the royal garden. She felt barren without her Dragoon Spirit, but it was never really hers to begin with, was it? While her spirit had been warm, it did not have the bond with her that the others seemed to have with theirs. She bent down to smell the white blossoms. Miranda stole who she was.

Shana might have been a great hunter back home, but she did not have the military expertise with the bow that Miranda had. She had heard stories about Miranda’s past from the other Sacred Sisters and everything Shana had lacked when with the others Miranda seemed to have. It just was not fair!

Then again… Miranda had been raised by the queen. She might not be her child by blood but she was still her daughter. Shana could not imagine what the blonde was feeling knowing that Shana was one of the lost princesses. She had been lucky and had wonderful parents to raise her. Miranda was not so lucky. It was not fair for her either, was it?

Shana looked at the door. Without hesitation she turned and walked back in. She could not do anything about the Dragon Spirit going to Miranda, but Shana still had her parents back home and Dart. Miranda just had the queen. She was not going to let Miranda lose the only mother she had. Shana would not allow it, and who was going to argue with the princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I think this treat is really all over the place, but I wanted you to have a Legend of Dragoon fic. My personal favorite character is Miranda and the contrast between her and Shana interests me.


End file.
